GI Joe Falls
by CoconutWater
Summary: Will the G.I. Joes survive in a Cobra controlled world that seems to no longer needs them? I do not own G.I. Joe or any of the characters in the story below. This is just a short story that I thought of while hanging out with my G.I. Joe obsessed cousin. I kinda took the main good guys from "G.I. Joe Renegades" and thew them against Cobra, mixed from a bunch of different versions.


*Prolog*

It had been a five months since Cobra took over the world. World huger was nonexistent and there were no more wars. Third wold countries looked more and more like second wold countries. Standards of living raised across the globe. Clean drinking water was readily available. People began to wonder why their governments had not allowed Cobra to do this earlier. Most politicians stayed alive and in some form of power but under constant Cobra supervision.

Suddenly, Cobra Commander, the new ruler of the world, ordered everyone to watch television on channel 8 tomorrow at 4pm. Those who didn't have home televisions gathered in city centers and parks where Cobra had set up televisions for worldwide broadcast for occasions just like this.

*End Prolog*

Cobra Commander appeared on the screen. "Hello everyone" he said in English. Subtitles in appropriate languages in non-English speaking parts of the world. He was surrounded by his most elite soldiers in an abnormally drab and dark room. "I'd like to tell you a story. For those who do not know, there WAS an elite group of soldiers called the G.I. Joes who fought for the former United States of America. They were the ones fighting Cobra for all those years, stopping progress!" He walked over to a wall and the camera followed him. "Most of the 'Joes' were captured in our initial attack on their 'top secret' base" He chuckled and continued to walk. "They were 'the best of the best'." As Cobra Commander and the camera moved, the views could see people gagged and restrained against the wall. "Roadblock: mechanic and chef." Cobra Commander said as he approached the huge Mississippi man who was just waking up from a drug induced sleep. Commander moved on to a small Asian man who was trying to burn holes in Cobra Commander's head with his intense brown eyes. "Tunnel Rat: field medic as well as plant expert and explosive expert. Scarlett…." Cobra Commander brushed some of her red locks behind her ear and cupped her sleeping face in his hand. This aroused an attempt of protective actions by Scarlet's male counterparts. The noise of rustling chains and muffled threats and curses bid Scarlett's emerald eyes to open. Cobra Commander let his hand fall back to his side and laughed once more. "Intelligence officer. And who could forget the leader of motley crew of soldiers: Duke!" Cobra Commander said as if he was presenting a famous singer to an adoring audience.

"All four were captured as well as 47 other Joes on the first day of Cobra's wondrous final conquest. Now normally, people tell a story then the moral of said story but I'm changing things up." He said cheerfully as he walked away from the four prisoners. He paused and changed to a much more serious tone. "Do not ever attempt to overthrow the Cobra Empire." He walked to the other wall and, back to his more playful tone, said "And now for the story. This story is about a particular man." Cobra Commander flipped a switch and a few spot lights illuminated a black clad lifeless lump of a man on the ground. He wasn't bound to the wall by a short chain on his wrists alone like Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat and Roadblock. Long chains were attached to his wrists, ankles, and neck. A pulley system on the wall showed that all the chains could be shortened or lengthened from a distance and were currently long so the man's collapsed form could be fully on the ground.

Scarlett was the first to react when the lights flipped on. Her eyes widened in fear for her closest friend and tears began to form. Duke was frozen in disbelief. Roadblock became silent as his chest tightened. Tunnel Rat's jaw dropped.

Snake Eyes had been captured.


End file.
